The present invention provides novel compositions of matter. This invention further provides novel processes for preparing these compositions of matter. The present invention provides novel (11R)-11-deoxy-11-alkyl-6-oxo-PG type compounds. The 6-oxo-PGE-type compounds from which the compounds of this invention are derived are known in the art and are structural and pharmacological analogs of the prostaglandins.
The prostaglandins are a family of 20 carbon atom fatty acids, being structural derivatives of prostanoic acid, which exhibit useful activity in a wide variety of biological systems. Accordingly, such prostaglandins represent useful pharmacological agents in the treatment and prevention of a wide variety of disease conditions. The term "PG-type compounds" is used to describe structural analogs of the prostaglandins. For a fuller discussion of the prostaglandins, see Bergstrom, et al., Pharmacol. Rev. 20: 1 (1968) and references cited therein.
Similarly, the 6-oxo-PGE type compounds from which the compounds of the present invention are derived exhibit useful activity in a wide variety of biological systems. They also represent useful pharmacological agents in the treatment and prevention of a wide variety of disease conditions.
All of the compounds of the present invention are useful for curing and preventing duodenal ulcers and for preventing or treating gastrointestinal cell damage caused by the use of other pharmacological agents. The compounds of the present invention may also exhibit one or more other useful pharmacological properties. Thus, they may be useful for lowering blood pressure; for inhibiting gastric secretion; for decreasing blood platelet adhesion; for inhibiting blood platelet aggregation and thrombosis formation induced by various physical and chemical stimuli; for the treatment of asthma; for the control of fertility and procreation; and for the treatment of vascular disease states.